En el nombre del Quidditch
by Tar Sulion
Summary: "O tal vez en Slytherin hagas tus verdaderos amigos. Esos astutos sujetos recurren a cualquier medio para lograr sus fines" había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador... y Terence Higgs le daría toda la razón. Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Las Serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer:** Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Las Serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

**En el nombre del Quidditch**

—¡Ya no lo soporto!

El partido de Quidditch acababa de finalizar y Terence Higgs se puso de pie, arrojando al suelo una pancarta verde con bordes plateados y el eslogan "Vamos serpientes". Existía una indignación general por el personaje de Draco Malfoy —quien falló de manera estúpida una atrapada ridículamente simple—, pero Terence tenía más razones que nadie para odiar a ese rubio malnacido.

Mientras se dirigía al castillo pisando el pasto como si éste le hubiese insultado gravemente, Terence se encontró con los miembros del equipo. Ninguno miraba a Draco y supuso que todos estaban imaginando alguna forma de asesinarlo sin levantar sospechas.

—Hola Terence —saludó Graham Montague con una expresión que indicaba claramente que alguien iba a sufrir un accidente planificado horas más tarde—. Supongo que viste nuestra "espectacular" participación. Fue realmente grandiosa esa atrapada fallida de nuestro "ilustre" buscador, estuvo realmente genial, como para recordar. —Terence percibió claramente el amargo sarcasmo en la voz del capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

—No es necesario que me lo digas, lo vi todo —dijo Terence con una voz de ultratumba—. Yo y otro centenar de fanáticos que esperaban ver una victoria. En lugar de eso, fuimos testigos del espectacular talento de ese engreído de Draco para estropear de la forma más ignominiosa posible un partido que estaba en el bolsillo.

—No sé por qué tengo la impresión que hay algo más detrás de esas palabras —opinó Montague, tratando de sonar casual en momentos donde la simple noción era risible, por decir lo menos. Terence tragó saliva. Por supuesto que había algo detrás de ese odio pero Terence no iba a hablar delante del resto del equipo, sobre todo cuando Draco Malfoy estaba presente.

Mientras tanto, el rubio trataba de excusar su pésima participación, pero sus compañeros de equipo actuaban como si él formara parte del entorno. En condiciones normales, aquello venía a significar que le estaba a punto de ocurrir algo muy malo, pero estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, el niño rico de Slytherin, el que tenía lo mejor de todo. Y si él sufría siquiera un arañazo, su padre llegaba diez segundos después para resolver el problema, o con Galeones o con un castigo ejemplar.

—Después te cuento, una vez que la mierda se haya ido por el desagüe —dijo Terence, mirando despectivamente a Draco, de la misma forma en que el rubio miraba a Hermione Granger. Montague asintió en señal de aprobación y se separaron en el vestíbulo. Los miembros del equipo se dirigieron a la Sala Común de Slytherin a maldecir su suerte y Terence se dirigió al Gran Salón a llenarse el estómago con porquerías.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Draco Malfoy entró en el Gran Salón a la carrera, con el cabello despeinado y las mejillas coloradas, profiriendo alaridos de terror, buscando afanosa y desesperadamente al profesor Snape. Se notaba a la legua que había estado con el pantalón abajo. Cinco segundos más tarde, el resto del equipo de Slytherin, todavía ataviados con sus túnicas de Quidditch y llevando sus escobas como si fuesen lanzas, irrumpieron en la estancia como una pandilla de mercenarios, todos con rostros desfigurados por la ira.

—¡Ven aquí, Malfoy! ¡Todavía no te hemos hecho el examen de próstata! —exclamó Warrington a modo de grito de guerra—. ¡Te aseguro que no te va a doler para nada!

—¡Esto será un masaje comparado con lo que te espera si no ganamos el próximo partido! —vociferó Adrian Pucey al tope de sus pulmones, haciendo que todo el mundo en el Gran Salón se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Draco se detuvo, mirando con ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta a la manada de Slytherins furiosos que lo perseguían. Momentos más tarde, con el corazón en un puño, divisó a su salvación: el profesor Snape almorzaba con una expresión en su rostro apropiada para alguien que se hubiera tragado un limón.

—¡Profesor! ¡Profesor! —gritó Draco con voz trémula—. ¡Esa manga de idiotas quiere introducirme una escoba por el culo!

La frase sonó tan graciosa que la mitad de la población del Gran Salón estalló en sonoras carcajadas. Draco se puso color rojo betarraga.

—No es más de lo que te mereces, pedazo de mierda —murmuró Harry Potter por lo bajo, mirando con significativa jocosidad a su archienemigo, para la hilaridad de sus amigos.

El profesor Snape se puso de pie y con una única mirada penetrante hizo callar a todo el Gran Salón. Terence Higgs observaba la escena con mucha atención. Le pareció extremadamente graciosa la acusación de Draco y, como el resto del equipo de Slytherin, simpatizaba por completo con la idea de hacerle una colonoscopía con el mango de una Nimbus 2001.

—Está bien que ustedes se sientan frustrados por los últimos resultados del equipo de Slytherin —dijo Snape en un tono aburrido y monocorde que, sin embargo, fue escuchado por cada alumno en la sala—, pero esto es demasiado. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por cada uno de los involucrados y todo el equipo, menos Draco lógicamente, tendrán un castigo, cuyos detalles los comunicaré a lo largo de la semana. Ahora, ¡vayan a cambiarse antes que cambie de idea y haga peor el castigo! Draco, ve a la Sala Común para que te tranquilices. Te enviaremos el almuerzo allá.

Montague y compañía bajaron las escobas al mismo tiempo y se dieron la vuelta, todos con expresiones inescrutables en sus rostros, aunque era obvia la animadversión que sentían por ese inútil rubio oxigenado. Terence se sentía más indignado si cabe. Seguramente Snape actuaba de acuerdo con lo pactado con Lucius, pero eso no impidió que las manos de Terence se comprimieran en puños. Ese imbécil retrógrado fue el responsable que él saliera del equipo, pese a que era muchas veces mejor buscador que el esnob de Draco.

¡Rayos! ¡Cómo extrañaba el Quidditch!

Tal vez la añoranza y la aversión que sentía por ese pequeño millonario de pacotilla motivaron a Terence para urdir un plan tan siniestramente loco, algo digno del discípulo más conservador de Maquiavelo.

* * *

Faltaban dos semanas para el siguiente partido de Slytherin y Terence Higgs lucía como si no tuviera un plan que llevar a cabo. Cabeza abajo en el Gran Salón, ingería su avena mientras el equipo de Slytherin realizaba una de sus últimas prácticas antes del partido contra Ravenclaw. Normalmente no habría preocupación alguna, pero parecía ser que la buscadora del equipo del águila había encontrado una fuerte motivación para jugar a su mejor juego… y eso hacía que el estómago de Terence se revolviera dolorosamente. Era crucial que su plan tuviese éxito, si no quería que Slytherin mordiera el polvo, de nuevo.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y el equipo de Slytherin hizo su ingreso, todos con cara de pesadumbre, pero ninguno parecía estar enojado con Draco, quien lucía igual de molesto que los demás.

—¡Miren! ¡Allí está! —exclamó Warrington, señalando con un dedo grueso como una longaniza en dirección a Terence—. ¡El traidor!

—¡Vayamos por él! —rugió Adrian Pucey y en tropel todos entraron en el Gran Salón y se acercaron a Terence con rostros contraídos por la más absoluta rabia.

—¿Qué les parece si le damos lo que se merece? —gruñó Crabbe, tronándose los nudillos.

—¡Esperen un condenado segundo! —interrumpió Terence, visiblemente sorprendido y asustado—. ¿De qué mierda están hablando?

—¡No te hagas el tonto, grandísimo animal! —exclamó Draco Malfoy, tomando a Terence por el cuello de la camisa—. ¡Encantaste mi escoba para que me arrojara al suelo cada cinco minutos! ¡La práctica fue un desastre gracias a ti!

—Pero… pero pensé que ustedes estaban furiosos con este megalómano —dijo Terence, visiblemente confundido.

—Después del castigo que nos impuso Snape, ¿de verdad crees que vamos a ponerle las manos encima a Draco? ¡Tuvimos que destapar los caños de todo el sistema de desagüe del castillo, y sin magia! —replicó Montague, reprimiendo unas ganas titánicas de hacer arcadas. El sólo recuerdo de su castigo hacía que su estómago clamara en protesta.

—Lamentamos tener que hacer esto Terence —dijo Warrington, tomando a Terence por los hombros y poniéndolo de pie fácilmente—, pero no podemos permitir que sabotees el éxito del equipo para el próximo partido.

—¡Draco va ser quien le entregue el partido a Cho Chang! ¡Ella está jugando como los mil demonios y no hay forma que Draco le gane!

—No si le echas un maleficio a su escoba —gruñó Goyle—. Ahora vamos, que te tenemos una sorpresa especial para ti y tu estúpida intervención.

Daba igual cuántas excusas vociferara Terence al aire: el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin estaba determinado a castigarlo por su insurrección. En todo caso, era verdad que Terence había hechizado la escoba de Draco para que lo arrojara al suelo de manera más o menos aleatoria, pero no lo iba a admitir.

—¿Y por qué no reportaron el incidente a Snape? —inquirió Terence en un último intento por escapar de aquella inesperada encerrona.

—Oh no, deja a Snape fuera de esto. Un castigo de su parte será un paseo en comparación con lo que te tengo en reserva Higgs —dijo Draco, relamiéndose de gusto al saber que el resto del equipo no podía hacer nada mientras Lucius siguiera apadrinando al plantel—. Después de esto, desearás no haber nacido.

Draco y sus compañeros de equipo entraron a un aula vacía y sellaron la entrada con múltiples encantamientos. La sala era cuadrada y sólo había una mesa, ubicada en el centro de la estancia. Y descansando sobre la pared opuesta a la puerta, había una Nimbus 2001. Terence evocó la escena del otro día y lo inundó un terror sin nombre. Draco y los demás iban a jugar a ser proctólogos, y Terence sería el paciente.

—Inclínenlo sobre la mesa —ordenó Draco y Crabbe empujó a Terence con toda la gracia de una excavadora hacia la mesa y su torso impactó sobre ésta con fuerza.

—Átenlo para que no escape. —Montague conjuró unas cuerdas, las cuales se enrollaron alrededor de los brazos y piernas de Terence, inmovilizándolo por completo.

—Ahora, bájenle el pantalón.

Terence trató de forcejear, sin éxito. _Esos gorilas me van a enterrar el mango de una Nimbus 2001 por el culo. _Unas manos potentes tiraron de la prenda y quedó a trasero descubierto. Draco tomó la Nimbus 2001 que descansaba en la pared y lo enarboló como si fuese una lanza. Se acercó lentamente, apuntando con el mango a su objetivo.

Y empujó con brutalidad.

Terence sintió que un supositorio del tamaño de un dirigible penetraba en su interior, pero aguantó el repentino dolor. Aquello era vital.

Y Draco volvió a empujar.

—¿Te parece gracioso ahora? ¡Para que lo pienses la próxima vez que trates de tirarme de mi escoba!

Volvió a empujar.

—¡Disfrútalo, que no habrá una segunda vez! —gritó Draco con saña mal disimulada—. ¿Te gusta, eh, te gusta?

Terence emitió un sonido muy raro, algo que se pareció mucho a un gemido.

—¡Vaya! ¡Parece que le gusta! —vitoreó Pucey, animado a Draco a que siguiera adelante.

Y Draco volvió a empujar.

—¡Esto es para que aprendas la lección! ¡Nadie se mete con un Malfoy! ¡Nadie! ¿Me has entendido?

Terence no sólo sentía dolor físico, sino que también sentía un oprobio aplastante al verse en esa situación, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Sabía que si le daba el placer a Draco, podría salir de allí con un mínimo de orgullo.

—¡Sí Draco!

A partir de ese momento, todo fue caos.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy estaba discutiendo el rendimiento del equipo de Quidditch con Snape cuando una serie de sonidos inesperados hicieron que ambos se olvidaran de la abismal participación de Slytherin en el ámbito deportivo. Se escuchaban gritos, improperios y unos vítores. Sin embargo, cuando ambos escucharon claramente la voz de alguien decir "sí Draco", se armó el pandemónium.

Una de las paredes se tambaleó y cayó hacia el exterior, haciendo añicos unas cuantas mesas, sillas y floreros. Snape y Lucius notaron que la pared era de utilería, pero aquello no era nada comparado con el espectáculo que sucedía tras bambalinas.

Había varios estudiantes reunidos alrededor de otros dos. Uno estaba recostado sobre una mesa con el pantalón abajo y otro alumno le hundía el mango de lo que reconoció como una Nimbus 2001 en el trasero del que yacía sobre la mesa. Quien propinaba el "castigo" no era otro que el hijo de Lucius. Decía cosas como "toma", "te lo mereces" o "¿quieres más?". Aquello fue el colmo.

—¡DRACO!

El aludido enarcó una ceja y miró hacia el origen del sonido y una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta que estaba en muy, pero muy graves aprietos.

* * *

Terence podía considerarse afortunado. Sólo había salido del lance con una lesión en los músculos de la ingle y recibió una medida de poción analgésica y un par de días de reposo. Al final del primer día, Montague fue a visitarlo para ver cómo iba su recuperación.

—¡Maldito genio! —exclamó Montague, palmeando el hombro de Terence y riendo al aire como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste—. Menudo riesgo que tomaste para echar a patadas a Draco del equipo. Y lo mejor es que fue el mismo Lucius el que emitió la orden.

—Bueno, tuve alguna práctica. Mi padre una vez cometió el error de mandarme a un hospital muggle a hacerme una colonoscopía. Créeme que jamás lo volverá a hacer. —Terence se acomodó en su cama para poder sentarse sin sentir dolor—. Ustedes también se llevaron crédito: la carta a Lucius, la falsa pared y todo. Definitivamente todos ustedes son muy buenos actores.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo —dijo Montague, acordándose repentinamente de un detalle que no le calzaba del todo—. Cuando Snape investigó el incidente de Draco con la escoba, dijo que tu varita no había realizado el encantamiento. ¿Qué mierda pasó?

Terence se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa misteriosa.

* * *

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Fred y George Weasley contaban una historia graciosa al resto de los presentes.

—Y llega este sujeto, este Higgs, diciéndome que no le agradaba mucho pedirnos ayuda, pero que necesita una de nuestras Escobas Locas que hemos estado desarrollando durante las últimas semanas.

—Dijo que pagaría lo que sea por una —añadió George—, pero nosotros le dijimos que sólo costaban tres Galeones. Se vio aliviado y compró una. Cuando le preguntamos para qué la necesitaba, sólo nos dijo que era para darle una lección de humildad a alguien.

—Y un día vimos a ese tal Higgs dirigirse hacia el campo de Quidditch con una escoba en la mano —dijo Fred—. Decidimos seguirlo y nos dimos cuenta que había un entrenamiento programado para ese día del equipo de Slytherin. Nos quedamos a espiar un poco y vimos a Draco montar su escoba y a los pocos segundos… ¡BAM!

—Draco se estampó contra el suelo —continuó George, visiblemente orgulloso de sí mismo—. Volvió a montar la escoba y ¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM! Parecía vaquero el pobre imbécil, Satanás lo bendiga.

Los presentes no podían aguantarse las ganas de reírse de esos tontos Slytherins.

* * *

Demás está decir que Terence Higgs volvió al equipo y, aunque perdió el partido contra Ravenclaw, sí atrapó la Snitch, así que nadie podía culparlo por perder el encuentro.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Este fic está ambientado en el quinto año, cuando faltaban unos cuantos meses para que Fred y George realizaran aquel memorable éxodo del colegio.


End file.
